


Sugar Rush

by Kalta79



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Drama and Comedy, Fish out of Water, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Elphaba, Fiyero, Chistery, and Brrr(the Cowardly Lion) end up on Earth on Halloween night. Fiyero is a scarecrow like in the musical, but I go back and forth between Elphaba's character portrayal in the book and her in the musical, whatever seems appropriate for the scene.





	Sugar Rush

Elphaba chased after Chistery, Fiyero not far behind her. “Chistery, please stop!” she cried out as she saw the page he had stolen from the Grimmerie fluttering in his grip as he ran. She didn’t know what the page contained, but it must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands!

Brrr was walking up the forested knoll, looking for some sticks for his stack of kindling when all of a sudden he heard Elphaba cry out. Turning his head towards the sound, he hardly had a chance to do more than gasp as Chistery bowled right into him, Elphaba and Fiyero not having time to stop either, and they all tumbled in a tangled mess down the hill.

When they stopped rolling, the first thing Elphaba did was to find Chistery’s hands and grab the page of the Grimmerie from him.

“Where are we?” Fiyero asked.

The question made them all look around once they were all standing. They were no longer in any part of Oz they were familiar with. They saw creatures of all kinds running around. Some looked human, others were scary, some were pretty, and in gangs they would all knock on houses, threatening the owners to give them things, then running to the next houses. Other creatures were marking houses with toilet paper or eggs. Some were trapped in weird configurations of metal and glass, that were vaguely similar to train cars but much smaller. The Oz natives huddled together as they witnessed the activities of the area’s denizens except for Chistery, who just hurried up into the nearest tree.

“I don’t like this place!” Brrr exclaimed, trying to get himself surrounded by the others for protection.

“This is a nightmare.” Elphaba stated. She was shocked to see others that looked similar to her. Could this be where she really came from? “We must be trapped in someone’s nightmare.”

“So how do we get home?” Fiyero asked.

“Yes, let’s go home now.” Brrr pleaded.

Elphaba took a deep breath. “If this is a nightmare, it won’t kill us to ask someone about this place.”

Fiyero and Brr followed her as they approached the nearest house.


End file.
